


Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 12

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 12

Wuxuu indhihiisii furayna kula dadaalka jirkaaga oo dhan . Images The bilaabeen inay caadi , macnayaal uu bilaabay inuu toos . Qabow The mid laga cabsado in ka baabbe'een bilaabeen inay siiyaan hab heerkul ka badan wacan yahay iyo kuwo fudud . Anigu ma aan aqoonin halkaas oo uu ka ahaa , ama aad xasuusato wixii dhacay . Qolka waxaa ku jira oo ahaa waxay ahayd mid ballaaran oo raaxo leh .

Sidee baad naftaada u ogaato ?

Markaasuu u fiirsaday codka haydh iyo ka aamminsan . Waxa uu u ekaa Masterka . Waxaan rabay in ilaa fadhiisan , hase yeeshee uu bushimihiisa u guurto karin .

Halkee baan ka ahay?  
In qalcaddii la geeyo. Waxaad u adkaysateen nabarrada culus ...

Erayada Master ee bilaabay inuu si cad loogu dhegihiisa . Sawirka ahaa noqoto cad aad u  
Jaime ?

' Waxaad maalmo badan la seexday . Wuxuu ayaa at dhinacaaga waqtiga ugu badan , laakiin ay boqoraddu aad u baahan tahay in ay wada hadal . Mana u maleeyeen in sida ugu dhakhsaha badan despertaríais . Waxaan ku socdaa u sheeg .

Waqtigan xaadirka ah in albaabka ka furay .  
Fiiri , aayadaa soo jeedo !

Arya , Gendry iyo wiil degay galay qolka . Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa in labada Jaime Cersei rumaysan kari waayeen inuu been bulsho oo kari waayo, sidaas waxaa dheer . Labada wiilasha si tartiib ah ku socday , laakiin Arya soo orday inuu ka boodaan iyada sariir on .

Sidee tahay? Ma waxaad tahay qof okay ?  
Haa ... haa tahay ... raalli iga ahow .

Wiilku wuxuu Houreh soo dhowaaday .  
Tommen Dhacey inta xaaskiisa iyo Queen laga wada hadlay . Waxaan u timaadeen inaad aragtaan badan oo inta la hurdayo . Waxay sidoo kale jiray Daenerys , Sansa ... xitaa Catelyn . Kingslayer ayaa waqtiga oo dhan , mararka qaar kula Cudur daar Daenerys loogu yeedhi jiray si ay ugu yaraan lahaa inay ku maydhato ama cunaan . Marka aad ogtahay in aad kor u toosisay , wuxuuna ahaa ma in la dilo qof . Laga yaabo inay isaga siiyaan wararka , Gendry , sababta aan si aad u sheegto ?

Waxa uu eegay ayagu laakiin dhoola . ' Waa hagaag , ii siin dhunkasho , haddii aadan ku nooleyn u sheegto Qisada ?

Wuxuu ahaa inuu dhabanka , laakiin Arya , isaga oo swatted . - Haddii aad ku nooshahay inaad u sheegto waxa ku saabsan waxaan u malaynayaa . Ale , tag .

Oo markii uu ka tagay qolka qoslay xiiso Arya . - Oo weliba wuxuu aan xitaa magiciisiina wuxuu bartay , ayaa ugu yeedhay " been Renly . " Waxaan leeyahay hiwaayad ... Waana lihid , kuwaas oo u malayn in ay ku dhawaaqayeen magaca kale dib u kuwii dhintay ?  
Waa maxay ? Anigu waxba ma aanan la xusuusto .

Arya mar kale ku qoslay . Waxaa jira Weligey ma arkin badan qoslayeen , oo waan hubay lahaa wax la samayn ninkaas dhalinyarada ah . - Waa caadi , iyo sidoo kale , ma aad odhan lahaa wax aad adeer u ?

Wiilku wuxuu jabi . Wuxuu u muuqday xishood iyo sidaas wanaagsan oo aan fekeri karaa in meesha uu ka qaaday lahayd .  
Hi eedaday . Waxaan aad u keenay ubax , laakiin waxay hore u yihiin aad u fool xun .

Oo haddana wuxuu eegay Makhzuum weel ubax lugu dhigo . Waxay ahaayeen xidhxidhnaa leh wildflowers cuerdecita . Waan hubay in uu qabto .  
' Re Beautiful . Waad ku mahadsan tahay gacaliyo oo aad u badan .

Anaguna raadkooda yaan ku noqotay neef ka fog . Albaabka danayntii u furan , wacaya derbiga . Jaime istaagay meeshii dhowr ilbiriqsi , iyada daawashada . Wuxuu ahaa dhidid , sida haddii uu socdaa ilaa geesteeda kale, oo qalcaddii . Wuxuu gudbeen qolka kula shan ka Gaartay adag oo gacmihiisa galay ku dhacay .  
Sidee tahay?

Waa hagaag , raalli iga ahow .

Oo haddana wuxuu eegay indhihiisa ka qaba walaac , ka hor odaygii . In ka badan tahay ninkii miskiinka ahaa ee madaxa . ' Waxaan mooday inaad aan weli helin ayaa sheegay in despertaría . ' S midab ahaa hanjabaad .

Waxa uu ahaa cad uu u socday in ay dilaan qof . Halkee waa Gendry ?  
Yaa ?

Yimid albaabka , neefsashada oo loola . ' Kingslayer ma gacan ku leeyihiin , laakiin waxay leedahay lugaha oo wanaagsan , qofna beats ordaya . By habka , Waxaan u maleynayaa inaan xaday dhunkasho .

Wixii daqiiqad wax kasto waxuu caadi ah . No dhimasho ee rukummada ku , walwal lahayn , ma jirin jebiyo ama duurjoogta iyo in ay halis gelin dhaartii . Wada noolaanshaha The qolka dhigay iyada kula tahay in laga yaabo in loo gelbinayo ayaa wuxuu u sarreeyey , waxaan haystaa karin rajo .

Raadinta daaqadda oo dibadda ah , ubaxa ugu horeysay ee yicib ah ha la ogaado xilliga qaboobaha in isla markiiba .


End file.
